


HARD TO BREATHE (English Version)

by AngelNoriel_AngelOfTheLord



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Top Chris Redfield, protective Chris redfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNoriel_AngelOfTheLord/pseuds/AngelNoriel_AngelOfTheLord
Summary: Leon wakes up suffocated in the middle of the night. The reason? He has Chris Redfield attached to his Being.♡~{Dedicated especially to my dear friend Andrew}~♡
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	HARD TO BREATHE (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the English translation of my Story with the same title. It's easier for me to translate from English to Spanish than from Spanish to English, so don't expect any great things, but I have tried to make the translation as good as possible.
> 
> This writing came to mind when I was running. I simply saw a song on my cell phone that I hadn't heard for at least two years, and while I was listening to it, I imagined Leon thinking about Chris to the point of obsession, and yet denying himself to be in love with him. Of course, at some point the feelings would overwhelm Leon and his emotional shell would crumble, exposing the truth.
> 
> The song is "Breathe" by Jax Jones. Here I left the link because, since the writing is directly inspired by the song, it's better to listen to it before reading the Story or while reading it. This video also includes the original lyrics:
> 
> https://youtu.be/lFs1sqsLHVo

It was quarter past three in the morning.

Leon woke up again, but for different reasons than the usual. It wasn´t zombies, infected or monsters that kept him awake that night.

It was Chris Redfield.

Sitting on the bed, the throbbing echoed inside his ears. He was short of breath. A hand placed on his chest as a sign of trying to quell both symptoms.

Leon no longer wanted to sleep.

He ran the back of his free hand across his forehead, wiping moisture from it.

Altered, scanned the dark room, as if he expected to find the man of his dream somewhere.

Leon could feel him every time he touched his own skin. And every time he felt him, said to himself that he wasn´t in love, that it was just a game they played to escaped trauma and nightmares.

Leon didn´t want to. Didn´t want to...but called him on the phone, because Chris was in his mind like a song he couldn´t run away from. His presence was worse than the nightmares; nor awake he got rid of it. Rather, it became more palpable.

He could barely speak. It was difficult to breathe.

The voice on the other end of the line ignited every pore, and for moments Chris seemed to be there, touching him everywhere...

He hung up the phone, dressed, groomed himself and walked out the door, wanting to end all the delirium of emotions that lulled him without measure or control.

He knew it. As long as his heartbeat continued there, rumbling inside him, would have Chris next to them, deeper inside himself than his own Being.

It was like this from the first time they were skin to skin...

It was there, just then, that Leon knew he was lost. And saw no other way but to put on his mask of irony and serenity and dominate the situation. He couldn´t fall apart in front of anyone.

He couldn´t...

He know Chris well enough to know that the man would not be rough with him, and he needed the pain so lived horrors didn´t collapse his mind and make him tremble and cry in Chris´s presence.

He did wrong...

From the moment he put an emotional wall between them, he was aware it was a mistake. Too many masks, too much self-protection with the right person; the person who had seen as many horrors as him but still retained an unblemished inner purity.

Told himself there wouldn´t be a second time, and within a week, found himself dialing Chris´s number looking for the same thing.

 _It´s just sex. It´s just a game_. He kept repeating in thoughts, trying to convince himself it was only physical attraction that led him to look for Redfield the way he did.

Leon arrived at Chris´s apartment, and for the thousandth time since they started those meetings, he was breathless...

He would need a miracle to break the spell that Chris had on him, to get him out of his insides, so that his mind was not full of crazed pulsations that took him back to the arms of the one who altered them in his chest.

This time Leon didn´t take control. He couldn´t take that torture anymore.

All he did was let go...

He fell onto the bed with Chris on top of him, his arms around his neck, his back buried in the mattress, the other man´s hips between his legs, gladly open to offer him a place to fit his huge body full of muscles.

Chris was his truth.

Who did he want to cheat? He was in love to the brim.

Chris was his obsession and his calm.

Because if he died, the world would still have the great Chris Redfield to save it from undead and monsters.

Again skin to skin, no walls or masks, closer together than ever.

 _I love you... I love you more than my own life..._ A whisper dedicated exclusively to him, in his ear, with the same level of intimacy as the rest they were doing.

For the first time, Leon looked into his eyes when Chris penetrated him. For the first time he didn´t hide, and was mentally present, side by side with Chris. For the first time, he let the man be inside him, really “inside” him...

For the first time, Leon let him take whatever rhythm he wanted, which was slow and careful, because Chris considered Leon had enough pain in his life; both had it. Therefore, such a feeling had no place between them, only tenderness, accompanied by kisses, friction, and a complete emotional attachment.

He didn´t need to know if Chris felt the same way. Since they saw each other personally after Raccon City incident, he noticed the S.T.A.R.S. soldier´s interest in him. They were young, too afraid to lose the other if something loving happened between them. Their lives were tied to the battlefield, to duty, to the protection of others.

It was better that way.

Leon tilted his head back, letting out a broken moan.

Nineteen years later, he continued with that fear attached to his Soul. Fear that Redfield died on one of his missions. And now that the crucial step had been taken, fear became terrifying.

His stomach clenched as tears stung his closed eyes. However, he didn´t move an inch from his partner nor did he look for another position in which they were not facing each other. Instead, he manages to utter in a broken voice:

_Stay...close to me..._

And Chris did so. Brought their foreheads together, closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling Leon´s suffering; a suffering the two shared.

It was liberating at last to be able to show his shattered facet to someone. It was refreshing to let Redfield cover him, protecting him from everything, both from the nightmares and the dark memories that created them.

At last he felt One with him...

Leon hugged Chris with his legs, his knees level with his own chest. He shrugged, stroking Chris´s nape and feeling the man´s heart in the same state as his under his palm.

_D-Deeper..._

Nothing more was necessary.

His most intimate area was filled by a penetration directed just to a particularly sensitive point. It left him trembling between all the heat that was between their bodies, half gone from pleasure.

He didn´t know how many “Da-da-dums” could take.

It was difficult for him to breathe...

It was the first time in his life that he gave up and he was fine with it.

Because surrendering to his own feelings and to the love of Chris Redfield, was an honor...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't know if everything will be understood correctly. I hope so, although some phrases may have been strange. If that's the case, I apologize. I'll most likely correct this translation when my level of English improves.
> 
> For my taste, this Story was very short (yes, I am one of those who get involved a lot describing details, emotions and feelings), but I wanted it to be like a song: short and intense. I wanted that, with as little information as possible, a lot could be transmitted. As I said before: as it happens when we listen to songs we like. They can last 2 or 3 minutes but we feel lots of emotions mixed together at the same time in that short period of time. It's certainly something magnificent, magical.
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it, and, as always, what I wish the most is that my lyrics have transmitted something to you.  
> ChrisXLeon is my favorite couple in the entire Resident Evil saga, so when I write about them, I do so with great enthusiasm, enthusiasm that I have wanted to share with you the best I have known.
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read this! See you in a future translation!


End file.
